A Love Well
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ada sebuah legenda tentang sumur di belakang kelas mereka. Katanya sih, hanya mitos belaka. Katanya loh ya. — KarasumaIrina, semi-canon


_**Ada sebuah legenda tentang sumur di belakang ruangan kelas mereka.**_

" _Sensei_ , bagaimana kalau hari ini kita belajar _one-on-one combat_?" pemuda berambut hitam itu baru sekali ini memberikan saran untuk guru olahraga mereka. biasanya Karasuma- _sensei_ memiliki panduan mengajarnya sendiri. Dan terkadang beliau mengajari apa yang memang perlu Kelas E pelajari berdasarkan situasi yang ada, "Anda tahu… mengingat beberapa kondisi… belakangan yang tidak terlalu menguntungkan."

Shiota Nagisa tahu Karasuma- _sensei_ tahu soal 'beberapa kondisi belakangan yang tidak terlalu menguntungkan' seperti yang disebutkan oleh ketua kelas mereka. Pria berambut hitam yang anehnya selalu berdiri dan tampak berantakan itu hendak mengajari mereka teknik menembak yang lainnya. Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak pernah mengajari mereka bagaimana melindungi diri karena _Koro-sensei_ tidak akan pernah menyerang mereka. Dan Karasuma- _sensei_ tidak pernah mengajari mereka _one-on-one combat_ dengan alasan yang sama.

"Ide yang bagus," pengawas segala kegiatan mereka itu kemudian menjelaskan sesuatu dan sesekali memberikan contoh sementara yang lainnya sibuk memperhatikan dan mencoba-coba gerakan yang tidak memerlukan banyak energi untuk dilakukan.

 _ **Konon katanya, apabila kau menatap ke dalam permukaan air di dalam sumur, maka yang terpantul bukanlah bayangan dirimu sendiri. Melainkan bayangan orang yang akan menjadi pasanganmu hingga akhir hayatmu.**_

Akhirnya mereka melakukan _one-on-one combat_ siang itu. Buat Nagisa, pelajaran kali itu cukup menantang tapi ia sendiri sudah pernah mengalami _one-on-one combat_ , dengan mantan guru mereka dan salah satu rekannya. Tapi melawan Karasuma- _sensei_ sendiri ternyata cukup menarik dan menantang.

"Cepat kembali ke kursi kalian anak-anak nakal!" suara soprano itu pasti mereka kenali dari bawah gunung sekalipun, "Aduh, kalian tidak tahu betapa panasnya disini? _Make-up_ di wajahku bisa luntur kalau begini," salah satu dari tiga guru yang 'mengajari' mereka. Biarpun guru wanita ini terkadang dipandang sebagai rekan sebaya dan teman main, namun pengalamannya dalam hal apapun jelas lebih banyak dari mereka.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar apa, _Bitch-sensei_?" Hirano Kurahashi bertanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis. Setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan, Nagisa tahu kalau anak perempuan di kelasnya selalu semangat mengikuti pelajaran _Bitch-sensei_. Biarpun yang dilakukan wanita itu sebetulnya hanyalah mendongeng atau menceritakan kesuksesannya dalam membunuh atau mengajari mereka beberapa kata dalam bahasa asing.

"Hehehe," manik biru sewarna langitnya itu berkilat mencurigakan, "Kalian tahu soal sumur di belakang ruangan kelas ini?"

.

.

 _ **A Love Well**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Jadi ini sumur yang dibicarakan _Bitch-sensei_?" manik cokelatnya berbinar penuh semangat. Angin berhembus memainkan rambut hijaunya, dan membawa wangi parfum stroberi yang biasa ia kenakan menyapa hidung Nagisa.

"Sepertinya iya," Nagisa menjawab singkat. _Bitch-sensei_ menceritakan sebuah legenda yang menarik. Konon katanya, sumur di belakang ruangan kelas mereka akan menampilkan wajah jodoh orang yang menatapnya, bukan pantulan wajahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cek kesana, Nagisa?" tanpa persetujuan, Kaede Kayano menarik tangannya mendekat sumur itu.

"Hati-hati jangan terlalu dekat ke pinggir," Nagisa mengingatkan. Temannya yang satu itu sangat bersemangat untuk mengecek sumur di belakang kelas mereka segera setelah _Bitch-sensei_ menceritakan legendanya. Untung saja anak-anak yang lain masih sibuk makan jadi mereka berdua bisa menginspeksi sumur itu tanpa gangguan.

Nagisa tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan sumur itu. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau-kalau Kayano jatuh ke dalam sumur jadi ia bisa menolong gadis itu atau memanggil bantuan tergantung kondisi yang terjadi. Nagisa mengamati punggung gadis itu yang melengkuk sensual ke depan. Kedua tangannya berpegangan erat pada pinggiran sumur batu yang disemen dengan rapi itu. Kembali angin memainkan surai hijaunya dan kembali ia menghirup wangi manis stroberi dari tubuh gadis itu.

"Nagisa?" suara Kayano terdengar aneh karena terpantul permukaan air dan menggema di sumur yang kecil itu.

"Ya?" Nagisa mendekat ke arah temannya yang semakin condong mendekat bibir sumur itu. Nagisa memegang bahu gadis itu, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kayano hanya menatapnya dengan wajah memerah sebelum menatap ke dalam sumur lagi. Nagisa mengikuti arah pandangan mata gadis itu. Cahaya matahari yang terutupi awan membuat permukaan air sedikit gelap. Tapi Nagisa bersumpah bisa melihat mata Kayano yang berwarna cokelat itu berseri-seri. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya yang tertarik karena bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Rambut hijaunya tersembunyi di balik cadar berwarna putih.

…huh?

* * *

"Ayolah, _Bitch-sensei_!" Maehara berdiri di depan pintu belakang dengan tidak sabar, "Kami kan hanya memintamu memastikan legenda itu nyata atau tidak. Lagian kan itu kau yang bercerita," pemuda berambut pirang itu bersedekap kesal. Beberapa teman lelakinya sudah mengelilingi sumur itu, berbeda dengan rekan sekelasnya yang berlawanan gender, mereka tidak terlalu percaya dengan legenda yang ada yang memutuskan untuk membuktikan kebenarannya.

Dan siapa lagi yang bisa dijadikan tumbal untuk masalah seperti ini selain _Bitch-sensei_? Jelas mereka tidak bisa meminta tolong Karasuma- _sensei_ yang selalu serius itu.

"Coba saja sendiri, huh," wanita muda berambut pirang itu membuang muka sambil mendecih sebal, "Memangnya kalian pikir aku mau menikah apa? Merepotkan saja."

"Nurufufufu," semuanya pun langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang guru dimana guru wali kelas mereka berdiri dan tertawa dengan wajah mesum yang mencurigakan, "Mungkin kau ingin menikahi Karasuma- _sensei_?"

"Ap-Apaan?!" _Bitch-sensei_ melambaikan tangannya dengan heboh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti-Tidak mungkin! Ap-apaan sih? Hahahaha," ia mundur perlahan diiringi dengan tawa yang sangat terpaksa.

" _Well_ , kalau begitu tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan, _Bitch-sensei_?" kali ini rekannya yang lain, Karma, ikut memperunyam situasi yang sudah ada, "Kecuali kalau kau takut, hm?"

Dan mengingat yang berbicara adalah Akabane Karma, jelas ia tidak diam sampai disitu saja, "Irina Jelavic, pembunuh bayaran yang tersohor di seluruh dunia, yang tidak pernah membiarkan targetnya menatap matahari lagi takut pada sebuah sumur legenda konyol?" senyuman Karma sangat pantas didefinisikan sebagai senyuman psikopat sekarang, "Yang benar saja…."

"Siapa bilang aku takut heh, Bocah?" yah, tidak ada yang bilang kalau Karma adalah provokator yang buruk. Hanya saja, _Bitch-sensei_ yang memang cukup mudah terprovokasi, "Jaga mulutmu baik-baik. Kau mau aku memotongnya, hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau potong mulutku setelah kau mengecek sumur itu, _Sensei_?" Karma bertanya lagi. Senyuman itu masih ada di bibirnya.

"Heh," _Bitch-sensei_ mendorong Maehara untuk memberinya jalan dan melenggang ke arah sumur legenda itu, "Kupegang omonganmu."

Begitu _Bitch-sensei_ melangkah semakin dekat dengan sumur, anak-anak kelas E yang lain ikut mendekat. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kayano tadi siang, wanita muda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mendapat pemandangan lebih jelas ke dalam. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pinggiran sumur. Manik birunya tampak terfokus menatap sesuatu di bawah sana, wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Nurufufufu," _Koro-sensei_ ikut mengelilingi sumur bersama dengan anak kelas E yang lainnya. Tersenyum akibat humor yang hanya ia yang tahu dan mengerti, "Sepertinya legenda itu benar adanya, eh?"

"Karasuma?" hanya beberapa yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan guru bahasa itu sebelum sebuah jeritan yang menggema, "Karasuma!" dan tubuh ramping itu menghilang ke dalam sumur yang entah seberapa dalam.

* * *

" _Bitch-sensei_!" serentak semuanya berteriak. namun sudah terlambat. Lagipula, apa gunanya? Tubuh guru bahasa mereka sudah menghilang dalam kegelapan lama sebelum terdengar bunyi 'byur' yang kencang karena gema yang terjadi dalam sumur yang kecil itu.

"Karasuma?" samar-samar suara wanita muda dari Eropa Utara itu masuk ke indera pendengaran mereka, "Karasuma?" sepertinya guru bahasa mereka terdengar kebingungan.

" _Sensei_ , kau harus menyelamatkan _Bitch-sensei_!" Kurahashi menarik jubah hitam yang selalu dikenakan oleh wali kelas mereka.

"Anooooooo," dengan dua jarinya ia menggaruk kepalanya yang besar, "Masalahnya aku takut air kan?" wajahnya berubah sedih seiring dengan matanya yang menatap ke bawah kakinya.

"Karasuma?" suara _Bitch-sensei_ yang kebingungan kembali terdengar dari dalam sumur, "Karasuma?" dan tampaknya hal itu yang membuat anak-anak sekelas kembali tersadar.

"Ambil tali dari ruang penyimpanan, cepat!" ketua kelas mereka memerintah dengan tegas. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, tapi ia berusaha terlihat tenang, " _Bitch-sensei_ , kau bisa berenang kan?"

"Huh?" suara soprano yang merdu ketika bernyanyi itu masih terdengar seperti orang yang disorientasi, "Karasuma dimana?"

"Eh?" kali ini Isogai yang kebingungan, "Karasuma- _sensei_ ada di ruang guru kan?"

"Ada apa ini?" Nagisa tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tapi ia menoleh demi alasan kesopanan dan menatap guru olahraga mereka.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ ," Nagisa menggaruk pipinya. Bingung sendiri bagaimana menjelaskannya. Akhirnya yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, " _Bitch-sensei_ nyemplung ke dalam sumur."

"Apa?" tanpa banyak bertanya pria itu langsung membuka jas dan dasinya. Ia menyerahkan pakaiannya pada Nagisa, "Gurita, panjangkan tentakelmu sampai permukaan air. Kami akan gunakan tentakelmu untuk memanjat," ujarnya sebelum melompat dan menghilang di balik sumur.

"Apa-apaan?" Kayano bertanya, takjub memandang mulut sumur yang mendadak sepertinya tampak bersinar, "Cinta mereka hebat sekali…."

"Ouch, Karasuma- _sensei_ ," wajah kuning wali kelas mereka berubah. Matanya bergerak-gerak panik, "Kau sepertinya harus diet. Berat sekali."

"Katakan itu pada wanita bodoh ini!" suara Karasuma- _sensei_ menggema dari dalam sumur.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, hah?" dan suara _Bitch-sensei_ yang berisik kembali terdengar normal membuat anak-anak kelas E yang lainnya bisa tenang.

"Mana ada orang pintar yang masuk ke dalam sumur tanpa pikir panjang. Memangnya kau _kappa_?" Karasuma- _sensei_ kembali berbicara dengan nada yang agak kasar. Nagisa bisa membayangkan wajah pria itu ketika sedang marah-marah dan dahinya berkerut. Ekspresi yang hanya sekali Nagisa lihat ketika pria itu memarahi _Bitch-sensei_ di awal dulu.

"A-aku tidak bodoh tahu! A-aku pikir…" suara _Bitch-sensei_ semakin terdengar jelas, tidak lagi bergema. Sepertinya mereka sudah mendekati mulut sumur.

"Apa? Kau pikir apa?" sekujur tubuh _Bitch-sensei_ basah kuyup dan wanita itu bergelayut pada punggung guru olahraga mereka yang bertelanjang dada. Rambut hitam yang biasanya susah diatur dan tampak tajam itu kini turun karena air dan terlihat jinak, terlihat seperti rambut orang normal.

Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba langit lebih menarik daripada adegan intim kedua gurunya itu, biarpun mereka hanya saling berteriak, "A-aku pikir…."

"Kau itu bodoh sekali sih? Kenapa kau menceritakan mitos konyol itu? Bagaimana kalau ada siswa yang masuk ke dalam sumur itu, Bodoh? Memangnya kau bisa menyelamatkannya, hah?" Karasuma- _sensei_ kembali marah-marah sementara _Koro-sensei_ bersiul pelan-pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sepertinya yang lain juga mereka kalau momen intim itu hanya milik kedua guru mereka saja.

"Habis, legendanya menarik, tahu!" _Bitch-sensei_ tidak mau kalah, "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Dasar Pria Tak Punya Hati!"

"Legenda memang dibuat menarik, itu yang membuat sebuah tempat menjadi khas. Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Karasuma- _sensei_ mengambil kemejanya dari tangan Nagisa dan mulai mengancingkan pakaiannya itu, "Lagipula semua legenda hanyalah omong kosong belaka, Bodoh!"

"Tidak! Siapa bilang? Aduh!" _Bitch-sensei_ dengan kasar mengambil jas hitam yang dilempatkan Karasuma- _sensei_ ke arahnya, "Legenda itu nyata kok!" _Bitch-sensei_ memgang jas hitam Karasuma- _sensei_ di tangannya, manik birunya menatap tajam perwakilan Kementrian Pertahanan yang sedang memakai dasinya itu.

"Ho?" dengan dinginnya Karasuma- _sensei_ hanya melirik pada gadis Eropa itu, "Memangnya siapa yang kau lihat, hah?"

Nagisa bisa melihat teman-temannya diam-diam tersenyum. Bahkan _Koro-sensei_ tertawa kecil dengan drama di hadapan mereka. Tanpa Nagisa bertanya, Nagisa tahu. Nagisa juga tahu teman-temannya tahu siapa yang _Bitch-sensei_ lihat dalam pantulan di permukaan air itu. Wajah siapa yang terpampang di permukaan air legenda itu yang membuatnya mengira bahwa pria yang bersangkutan ternggelam di dalam sana. Wajah siapa yang kelak akan mendampinginya hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Tanpa kata-kata, satu per satu teman sekelas Nagisa meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara, masih dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir mereka.

"Kau!" suara _Bitch-sensei_ yang keras mustahil tidak dikenali dan tidak di dengar. Tapi siapa sangka ketika wanita itu melakukan pengakuan cinta, suaranya selembut angin musim semi yang berhembus malu-malu, "Kau yang aku lihat di permukaan air sumur itu, Karasuma."

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 **Bacotan Arleinne:**

Mencoba membuat kisah Karasuma-Irina tapi dari sudut pandang muridnya. Mungkin Nagisa agak sedikit OOC tapi dia kan emang kalem-kalem imut gitu *pembelaan* semoga sedikit Nagisa-Kayano bisa menghibur juga karena bagaimanapun juga OTP Aru tetep Karasuma-Irina.

Terinspirasi dari… air di ember kamar mandi waktu lagi melakukan pembuangan sisa pencernaan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran aja, "Kalo misalnya bayangan di permukaan air tuh bukan muka kita jadi kayak gimana ya?" harusnya sih jadi horror gitu kalo yang awal dibayangkan sama Aru. Tapi karena habis marathon 6 film horror sama Azu dan teman Aru sejak kemarin, sepertinya sudah cukup Aru berhubungan dengan Horror.

Heeeeem, jadi intinya, si Irina tuh ngeliat pantulannya Karasuma di permukaan air itu dan entah mengapa dia mengira kalau Karasuma tenggelam dibawah sana makanya dia langsung nyemplung gitu. Tapi ternyata habis dia nyemplung gak ada Karasumanya makanya dia bingung. Dan Karasuma sendiri gak sempat memperhatikan permukaan airnya karena yang dia lihat adalah Irina yang lagi berenang gak jelas di dalam sumur. Muahahahahahaha karena mereka gak pantes dapet _romance_ yang normal makanya cerita buat mereka aneh-aneh muahahahaha *ketawa jahat*

Huft, panjang juga bacotannya yah. Kayaknya bacotannya cukup sampai di sini saja hehehe. Terima kasih banyak untuk reader yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca sampai sejauh ini. Kritik, keluhan, dan saran yang membangun ditunggu di kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di cerita Aru lainnya.


End file.
